Blossem's That Bloomed Over Time
by RandomRamenQueen
Summary: Sakura and Gaara are both lonley people that need companionship whether they want it or not. Can the two overcome obstacles and find love in each other? First chapter is up and ready to be read!XX No flames please its my first story XX discontinued
1. 1: Lucky Oppertunity

!!!!ALERTALERTALERT!!!!

Me:I would like to say that this is my first story, and I am proud to say that I was a big girl and did it all by myself ^.^……though its only the first chap heheheh

SAKU: yes and we know how much brainpower that took…

Gaara: Hn…..

ME: you big fat meanies ganging up on me!!!!!!

SAKU&Gaara: Hn……

ME:I would like to continue blabbing but I have a feeling someone out there won't appreciate it all too much!

Gaara: for once I agree

ME: YAYYYYYY well you two do the disclaimer now!!!!!

Saku&Gaara: Disclaimer: Bloody Butterflies does not own Naruto. If she did life as we know it would end, for she is the laziest person Earth and would be too lazy to get up and write new chapters…..

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'_Blah' thinking_

"Blah" speaking

Blah whatever

'**BLAH' INNER Sakura**

'_**Blah' SHUKAKU**_

**!!RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM!!**

'_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?'_ I tucked a pink piece of hair behind my ear. Today started off as any normal day would, get up and ready for work at the hospital. Ino was in today, she was filling in for one of the nurses from what I heard. I gave her my normal greeting of hello, and of course Ino being Ino, went on her rant on how 'her Shika-kun, was being a lazy ass as usual. We left and went our separate ways saying our 'see ya laters' and such. I trudged my way to my office and slumped into my chair, inwardly sighing, 'I feel so suffocated.' I shook my head of my thoughts and started looking over paper work, not only did I save lives but with all of these patients 'unpaid' IOU bills I had become an accountant as well. Sighing again I looked up at the ceiling trying to pry answers out of myself and see why I had become so restless as of late.

I was now the head doctor at Konohagakur's hospital, and a somewhat part time kunoichi, after finishing my apprentice work with Tusnade-shishou, and surpassing her in the process. The day I graduated with the rest of the other medics I thought I would be happy, ecstatic, something! I thought being one of the youngest medics to graduate in the last fifty years, and at the top of my class no less, would help at least! But, no I was still mopping over that asshole Uchiha. Even after five years give or take it still hurt, a gaping hole in my chest that I wanted to be filled. I feel pathetic; it's ridiculous that I still have feelings for that jerk. Especially after he knocked me out and left me on that bench, after I poured my heart out for him. And, then all he left me was with a thank you, a headache, and a broken heart.

I guess I should thank that teme though, if it wasn't for that ice cube I never would have buried myself in my studies. I may still be a weak fan-girl if he hadn't shattered my world, but now I felt lonely knowing I was the only kunoichi without someone. Naruto and Hinata were engaged and in complete and utter bliss with each other. Ino-pig of course had Shikamaru, who was in Ino language, the best thing since sliced bread. Ten-ten has been married to Neji for the past year, and had their first kid on the way. Then there was her friend Temari, they had become good friends when Temari would visit seeing as she was Sunagakur's ambassador to the Leaf, Temari apparently wasn't one to settle down and had different boyfriends every week or so, at the moment I think she was with Kiba. But that's still a companionship, compared to me. Even Anko and Kureni had someone! Kureni being with Asuma, and strangely enough Anko had gotten with Kakashi-sensei after some ti-…There was a knock at the door. Surprising me a bit Shizune popped her head through the now open door, she gave a curt bow.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to you for a moment," Shizune fully pulled me out of my thoughts; I gave her a wry smile.

"Thank-you Shizune-san I'll go talk with her now," she closed my office door and left. Leaving me to get up, and follow through with her request, sighing, I walked to the Hokage building. It was a short distance and it was a bit refreshing to get out of my office. I knocked on the hokage's office door to announce my presence.

"Come in," was her blunt reply. I pushed open the door and walked, Tsunade-shishou looked up from a pile of paperwork in her hands. She gave me a lop-sided grin and began to speak.

"Ohayo Sakura I see Shizune relayed my request as soon as possible," I nodded in agreement, and waited patiently for what she had to say. "As you already know Suna has a ambassador that comes here every once in a while to ensure bonds with Konoha, she goes by the name of Temari I believe." Again I nodded not really sure were the conversation was going. "Yes well as of late the council and I have conversed and we believe that we should have an ambassador of our own to go to Suna, and well I thought you would be best for the job seeing as you are Konoha's top medic, my surpassor, and a level headed person that I can trust not to break bonds with Suna." I stared at her wide eyed for a moment before they shrunk back to size.

'**Girl you should do it this is our chance to get out of here CHA!' inner Sakura pronounced.**

'_Yes I know but what about our friends? And what about the clinic?'_

'**Ino-pig and the gang can visit, and plus it's not like we're moving forever. Also Temi-chan is there! And seriously work? What type of excuse is that, Tsunade-shishou can handle that!'**

'_I guess your right about that, and it is a great opportunity for me!'_

"Tusnade-shishou I am very glad you have chosen me, and I accept your offer," I gave a brilliant smile and she returned it.

"Good, then I want you to be ready to leave in two days at dawn your mission should last three months and, I expect weekly reports on your time there and such," giving a low bow I pivoted on my foot and left the room, to get ready for my trip. '_I suppose I should tell the girls.' _And with that in mind I set off getting ready for my trip, my emerald eyes shimmering with delight.

**!!RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM!!**

'_somewhere in Suna'………_Gaara walked down the streets in Suna passing blank acknowledging glances to the civilians, even giving the occasionally 'Hn' to people who were brave enough to say a formal greeting to their Kazekage.

'_**Kit your seven-teen years old now I think it's time that you start looking for a mate.' **__Gaara mentally growled._

'_Shukaku I don't think that it is any of your business what I do with my life,' he sneered venomously towards the raccoon._

'_**Oh it's my business alright I want to make sure that you get a mate so you can stop acting like a stick is shoved up your ass and finally get laid, your fucking attitude is pissing me off!' **__Gaara frowned at the demon in his mind mentally._

'_I truly can't stand you, you sickening thing constantly bothering with me with stupid things such as this I have no time to find a mate anyways!' _And with that Gaara cut off the mental link he and the demon shard, knowing it wouldn't last long. The demon had been pestering him about a mate for some time now. So far the only girls willing to most likely mate with him were those dreaded fangirls….He shivered involuntarily when thinking of the main one named Matsuri. Shaking off those thoughts he briskly walked back to his office, knowing full well a ton of paper work was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BB: well that was the first chap of my very first story!!!!!!

Gaara: ….I hate fangirls

Saku: …Me too

BB: well now that that's done I want you readers to do your part and get my story started!!!! If you do the next chapters will come soon!!!!!! Take it away you two!!!!!

Saku&Gaara: Read and Review so that BB-chan can shut up…….

BB: Heyyyyy

Saku&Gaara: Hn….. R&R


	2. Departure and meetings

!!!NUMBER2NUMBER2NUMBER!!!

RRQ: I'm back and about the same as last time

Gaara: so you're still a loser?

RRQ: no I am a wonderful Teen Titan, now fetch me my cookies

Sakura: you really need to stop eating all of that sugar, it makes you crazy and less tolerable

Gaara: Hn…

RRQ: whatever!!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY, DISCLAIMER PLEASE!!!!!!

Disclaimer: RandomRamenQueen will never own Naruto if she did they would all be up to naughty naughty things!!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _'Blah' thinking_ "Blah" speaking Blah whatever **'BLAH' INNER Sakura** _**'Blah' SHUKAKU**_ **!!!!RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM!!!**

It was the day of Sakura's departure, and she was checking to see if she had enough supplies to last her the next three months in Suna. _'Anything extra can be bought and, restocked_ _in Suna,'_ she mused. Sakura grabbed her pack and headed out. It was a good half an hour before the sun would rise, so she was quite surprised to see Naruto, Ino, and oddly enough Kakashi waiting for her at the gate. Naruto was the first to step up and give Sakura a brotherly, bear, hug, which she gladly returned with as much force. He released her and stepped back giving Ino her queue. Ino latched onto her pink-haired friend trying not to cry, being without the pink-haired medic was hard on the blond beauty. Sakura pulled back and gave her friends a small grin, which Ino returned and Naruto gave one of his signature earth shattering smiles.

She then turned to Kakashi, who promptly put his signature orange book away. Sakura snorted at his actions, but smiled and gave him a hug none the less. Kakashi's eye crinkled indicating the smile he held behind his mask, as he pulled away from their embrace.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, one of these days I'm going to get rid of your disgusting books," she gave a sadistic grin.

"Ahhhh Sakura-chan you'd have to kill me before such a thing happened," Kakashi smiled, pulling his book out of his book out in the process. Shaking her head, Sakura then turned back to Ino.

"Pig I'm really going to miss you, and your complaining ass," Sakura said. Ino smirked at the old nickname she had been given.

"Yeah Forehead I'm going to miss you too, who else am I going to tell how lazy Shika's ass is?" Ino whined. Sakura gave a grin.

"You'll probably tell Shikamaru yourself Pig," replied Sakura.

"Hmmmm I guess you're right about that one forehead!" The two girls giggled at the thought of Shikamaru and how 'Troublesome' everything is to him.

"Oi, Sakura-chan you better get going before you're late to see the Kazekage," Naruto snickered. Sakura bonked him on the head, a vein popping out from behind her pink bangs.

"Shut-up Naruto-**kun**…I'm early," she said.

"Owww Sakura-chan that hurt, I was just joking!" Naruto cried. He smiled at her, used to her ministrations.

"Make sure you say hi to Gaara-kun for me Kay," Naruto and Gaara had become best friends after their battle at the Chunnin exams. Sakura smiled and gave him a nod to say a silent 'of course' to him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," and with that she turned around and headed out the gates. Sakura listened to Naruto and Ino's chants of goodbye, Kakashi already having left. _'This is it, no backing down.'_

'**NOW ITS TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN LETS GO!'**

**!!RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM****!!**

Gaara was trying to block out the oncoming headache, thanks to his annoying advisors. He heard a knock at the door and mentally snarled.

"Do not bother me right now I am not in the mood to be bothered with **YOU** advisors," he growled out. Temari opened the door and walked in Gaara's office.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your onee-san?" she smirked at him

"I see your advisors are still driving you crazy ne?"

"Hn they are becoming pests …how was your trip to Konoha?"

"Things were nice as usual, oh but before I left Tsunade-sama told me she was going to have her own ambassador to stay in Suna, here's a letter stating her 'decree' I guess you could say," she handed the letter over to him. Gaara looked over it briefly.

"I see, tell me who is to be the ambassador for Konoha?"

"Oh it will be Sakura-chan I believe, I left before Tsunade-sama could confirm it,"

"Hmm Haruno-san, I have heard she is a talented medic," Gaara mused.

"Yes she is, and she's quite a cutie ne otouto-san?" Temari smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean Te-," but she was already out the room before he could question her. _'What did she mean by that?'_

'_**Kit I think she's trying to tell you to start dating, and you should already know that I agree with her'**_

'_Shukaku I do not believe that that is any of your business'_

'_**Sure kit sure… but I still think you should listen to your sister, that Haruno girl sounds promising.' **_Gaara mulled over the idea of the pink-haired medic possibly being compatible with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNEXT DAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura arrived at the gates of Suna a bit earlier than she ment. She showed the guards some papers form Tsunade-shishou, and was allowed to pass through. She headed towards the Kazekage tower, since she didn't know where she was staying or what she would be doing in her time there. Temari was walking down the streets of Suna when Sakura saw her, she trekked over to here.

"Hey Temi-chan how's it going?" Sakura called.

"Yo Saku-chan you're a bit early don't ya think, we weren't expecting you for another few hours" Sakura blushed.

"Yeah time really does fly doesn't it, but I guess I was just egger to get here," Sakura grinned. The two girls continued to talk while subconsciously walking towards the Kazekage office. Gaara was talking to one of his many advisors as the two girls walked in.

"Hey Gaara I found Suna's new ambassador down the street," Temari said.

"Good-day Kazekage-sama I am here to for fill my duties as the new ambassador," Sakura gave him a low bow, and a dazzling smile.

"Hn Haruno-san I see your early," Gaara smirked at her blush. _'This girl is interesting' _Gaara mused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RRQ: well there's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it I would now like to thank my first few reviewers!!!

A BIG THANK YOU TO:

Anbaachan

Anmari Rin Suna

Kallou

Thank you very much for your support, you may grab your fruit baskets on the way out, and I would now like to say R&R!


End file.
